Cant Stop Us Tonight
by sunnychix
Summary: casey and derek have been dating for 2 years and casey thinks its time to move to the next the level.........PLZ R


CANT STOP US TONIGHT summary:Casey and Derek have been going out for 2 years now and Casey thinks that its to move to the next level.

lwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwd

"Babe I'm home" yelled Derek from the door(yes Casey and Derek live together and attending the same university) "hey honey so do you want to do some thing tonight?"asked Casey "actually I'm pretty tired coach has me on a tight leash cause he wants his captain in good shape".

"oh" she said Derek saw the hurt look on her face "but you know we could always do something" he said"oh no its okay we could always stay home and i could give you a massage" she said seductively

"are you trying to seduce me " he asked "i dont know are you seducible?"

**(if you kinda recognize this line i borrowed it from the movie"A Walk to Remember")**

"Ill let you know if it works okay well then go get ready and take a shower ill be in the room in a minute"

 "okay" he said and left I cant believe it thought Casey we've been together for 2 years now and we got together for a stupid reason she thought thinking back.

LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLW**FLASHBACK**LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDlwdlwdlwd

DE-REK!! look what you did you ruined my project" Casey yelled "calm down princess just glue it back together and it'll be good as new". "its not that easy you idiot it took me two weeks to do it plus its due tomorrow what am i suppose to do now"

 soon enough George came into the room "whats going on in here" he said "well Derek just broke my project that took me two weeks and its due tomorrow said Casey

"hey its not my fault you klutz you were the one who bumped into me!!" yelled Derek

 "Derek enough" yelled George "Casey your going to to get your project because Derek is going to help you"."i am?" he said with eyes wide open "yeah you are so you better get started"  
an hour later they were almost done when Derek said "sorry"."what" she said in disbelieve

"nothing" he said "its okay" she said "can i ask you a question?"

 "what" she said "Well i was wondering why are you doing this project if were already graduating?"

 "i dont know" she said honestly "I'm just scared that i wont succeed in life and be a nobody" she said

"come on case you have a high score and your on the top 5 list of nerds...i mean student in our school." "Derek why cant you be more like this?"

 "i dont know" he said getting a little closer "WOW" he said "you have beautiful eyes"

 Really? she asked "yeah" he said and with that he closed te gap in between

 them and shared the most amazing kiss that both of them had ever shared.

LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD **END OF Flashback** LWDLWDWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDlwdlwdlwdLWDLWD

"So Derek are you ready?"she asked "yeah" "okay well then just sit down and relax"

 "ok" he said as he sat down on the bed "so" she said beginning the massage "how was your day?" she asked "it was good except from the beatings

 from our practices" "oh" she said "so then you must be really sore"

 "yeah i am" he said "it hurts right here" he said pointing at his shoulder "ok" she said "we'll just have to fix that dont we" she said and kissed it "well it also hurts here" he said pointing at his neck so she kissed it "and it also hurts here"

he said pointing to his lips so she kissed it. they're kiss hadn't changed one bit it still had that same passion from the first time they had kissed as they kept kissing they were going further Derek then stopped "case are you sure i dont want to do something that might hurt you".

"babe we've been together for 2 years and i think its time to go to the next level" she said

 "okay if your sure" he said soon enough all they're clothes were on the floor and Derek kissed her everywhere "DEREK!!" she screamed Derek liked her screaming as she screamed

 more he got harder and she noticed and she smirked " can you get any harder"

she said sarcastically as he started going in deeper she screamed more soon after they both reached they're climax and lay in together embrace and fell asleep When they woke up it was barely 4 in the morning Derek whispered

"i love you you know that" he said "yeah,i love you too" she said "well since we're at this right now i want to ask you something".

"what" she said "okay this may be unofficial but...Will you marry me" he asked "OF COURSE!!" she said really excited "okay we'll announce it tomorrow now we

better get back to sleep" but Casey couldn't sleep cause she only thought what it would be like to be MRS. Venturi.

lwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwdlwd

A/N: OK GUYS PLEASE R&R I WOULD REALLY APRRECIATE IT :)


End file.
